Hopeful Hearts
by Nickstar1991
Summary: The war is over, and Ichigo is powerless or is he, join Ichigo as he begins his journey to return to full power and finally get the girl he loves to notice him!
1. Chapter 1

**So this is the first part of my new story Hopeful Hearts it will be An Ichigo X pairing, which is being decided atm on my page , I will say of today it is very close with 1 or 2 in-between each one, so please vote and review and tell me what you think**

**

* * *

**

Forgotten Steps

As he walked down the road to his house a cold sense of irony washed over him, in 2 years he was in the exactly the same position he was now, but in those two years he had defeated various captains, countless enemies and 1 ex captain, did he hate Aizen? No he pitied the man, a once good hearted man was turned because of power. Power that was not needed. Some asked him was he angry with Rukia and soul society. He wished he could be but alas no matter how much he tried he just couldn't, they hadn't asked for this and he was sure they would of had orders to not contact him. He had a life now a normal one, he had the chance to get good grades and go to university, so why wasn't he happy. The rain was back and once again he felt lonely, but there was a small glimmer in his heart. Her. The one he loved Shinigami or not he could still hold feeling for her. Ever since he had laid eyes on the women he was interested even if she showed no interest in him, it was a price he was willing to pay just to look at her. He sighed why was this so hard for him to get over.

As he entered the house he felt no kick from his father, Ichigo began to wonder where the old man was, not that he missed his ridiculous greetings. He sat in his room and focussed he had just returned from xcution headquarters and there attempt to get his powers back had failed miserably.

_1 hour ago_

_"Ok the test will take exactly 10 minutes and what it will do is reactivate the lost fragment of your soul and hopefully bring out you zanpukto once more. " Ginjou said_

_"Ok lets get this done" Ichigo replied, he anxiety was insane, he desperately wanted his powers back_

_Ginjou looked at him with sympathy _

_"This may hurt a bit" he pressed the button_

_Ichigo screamed in pain never had he felt anything like this, it was like his whole body was moving around in ways he hadn't thought possible, he lasted a while before everything eventually went black_

_

* * *

_Once Ichigo had woke up he had swiftly punched Ginjou but found out that nothing had happened to him. As he began to walk home all he could think about was her. Even after an hour she was still on his mind. He remembered briefly her scent, her smell and her touch (even if it had hurt him a little.) When he had told Ishida of this he just chastised him about forgetting about her and focus on Orihime as she loved him. His an Ishida's friendship never was the same after that day.

_"Why Kurosaki, why can't you just let go, she doesn't even acknowledge you" Ishida shouted_

_"Because It's not that easy, I can't control these feelings I get for her, maybe I will never have a chance but I will never give up on it!" _

_Ichigo screamed back just as equally as loud_

_"Your a fool Kurosaki, you powers have gone and they will not return my father already told me that, you have Inoue lusting over you and yet you do nothing"_

_"I'm sorry, but i just can't love Inoue like I love her"_

_"Then you will die lonely and powerless"_

_Ishida practically spat out the last word and walked off._

Ichigo sighed he didn't blame Ishida at all it was clear his words were not his own but his fathers, and it was clear he was harbouring feelings for Inoue. All of a sudden his door opened and in walked Karin.

"Hey Ichi-nii how's Ishida"

Ichigo smiled at her, she was rough on the outside but inside she was softer than most on the inside

"He's stable, but I have a feeling you didn't come here for that did you?"

Ichigo smiled as his sister blushed from being found out too quickly

"Are you lonely Ichi-nii without your powers"

Ichigo stared at the teenager and sighed

"Yeah I am Karin, but it's a sacrifice I knew I would ha-"

SMASH!

"NOT GOOD ENOUGH, IF YOU WANT TO GET THEM BACK THEN DO IT, I KNOW YOUR AFRAID BUT YOU HAVE TO TRUST HIM"

Ichigo stared at his sister for a while, before smiling

"You right Karin"

"Good now if you randomly disappear ill tell Goat-chin and Yuzu where you gone, got it!"

Ichigo smiled and cuddled his little sister and began walking the all to familiar walk to Urahara's shop

* * *

"Ah Kurosaki-san, I've been expecting you"

"Cut the crap Hat and Clogs I'm still pissed with you, but I need your training room"

"Oh may I ask why"

"Well as no one else is bothering I'd thought I'd get my powers back on my own"

Kisuke eyes widened

"Now listen Hat and Clog's I'm not sure what is going to happen out there but I need you to lock it and kill me if I try to break out ,I don't want anyone else in this shop getting hurt"

ANd before Urahara could say anything Ichigo had dropped down, Urahara sighed

"Be safe Ichigo, don't lose yourself down there"

* * *

As Ichigo landed he sat down and closed his eyes

"So you finally gunna listen to me"

"It's actually good to hear you again, and yes who better to get my power's back than my own soul"

"Ha fair enough, so let's get this underway I will warn you though shit is going to get heavy"

Ichigo smirked, there was a reason why Ginjou couldn't restore a part of his soul, and that was because there was no part to restore. It was just filled up by another force

"Come on the Shiro lets do this"

Shiro smirked

"Thanks for the name, king now lets get these powers back and hopefully you can sort you women problems"

* * *

**AHAHA NICE TWIST AT END RIGHT? SO this is the first part of my new story in 1 week I will upload the second chapter in the other half of this pairing based on votes. Voting will end on Tuesday 22nd December so try and get your votes in asap! ALSO AM STILL LOOKING FOR BETA READERS!  
**

**Thanks alot Nick xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**TA DA back again, so votes are in so i guess you can find out who won, kinda one sided she was leading from the start and never really looked under too much pressure :D, Also big thanks to my beta reader Lai Jun Chen who is awesome and on another level compared to other beta readers so big thanks review and rate as always xx

* * *

**

**Hopeful Hearts**

**Chapter Two**

Hope. Hope is something that I cannot have, hope is the very meaning of distraction, hope gives you false pretences. All I can afford is fact. Facts about my target, facts about my objectives. People say I will never fall in love. Maybe. However, if that's the price I pay for being one of the best, then so be it. I used to feel like that. That is, until I met him.

I had heard rumours about a young, substitute Shinigami that had forced a menos grande back into Hueco Mundo by pushing back its cero. I was arrogant and said he had no hope of that actually happening. The first time I saw him was at Kuchiki's execution. He stopped the Soukyoku with ease and I was amazed- it was supposed to be an impossible feat. No one had ever done that before. I sent the lieutenants after his co-conspirator, Abarai Renji, but I knew it was hopeless the moment he stepped in their way. When he defeated all three lieutenants without his weapon I was once again amazed. It was the first time that I had admired someone since the day Lady Yoruichi left. He was strong, passionate, and loving to those he trusted. He had an amazing sense of honour that I could relate to. When I heard he had learned bankai in only three days and defeated Kuchiki Byakuya I, for the first time, had hope. Hope that he would be ok and soon join the ranks of the Gotei 13. Unfortunately, fate is a cruel mistress and the next time I saw him was our last meeting.

* * *

**~18 months ago**

'Don't think for one moment that we're risking our lives on this fight. This is a fight to survive. Ideas like protecting the world are no more than moral causes that sound good. We will keep ourselves alive, keep you alive, and fight to protect all others from Aizen's hands.'

Thinking back on it that was the best I could say to him without clouding his mind and keeping him from being prepared for the battle. I was hurt by what I was told a few days later in the division 4 barracks. He had risked it all, gone further than any other Shinigami and surpassed the limit, but he had lost his powers. And I would never get to say goodbye. For the first time since my family died I cried. This boy who I had barely ever spoken to meant so much to me. I tried to play it down as a simple school girl crush and spent months on my own, locked away from as many people as possible. That was until lady Yoruichi spoke to me.

* * *

**~Two days ago**

"Bee-chan, you in here?"

"Yes, Lady Yoruichi. What can I help you with?"

"I think we need to talk. I heard you have been locked up in here for months. Why?"

"You promise you won't laugh Lady Yoruichi?"

"I promise, my little bee."

"I have feelings for a male."

"Is it Ichigo?"

Soi Fon's eyes widened

"How did you know?"

"What? You think I didn't notice a pattern? Also, there is the fact that he has been thinking and mumbling about you in his sleep."

Soi Fon blushed heavily.

"Awwww! My little bee is so cute. Why don't you talk to him about it? I mean, 18 months is a pretty long time to think about what to say."

"He's human now Lady Yoruichi. It's too late. I have missed my opportunity."

Yoruichi started laughing.

"Ah, my little bee has so much to learn. Ichigo is regaining his powers as we speak."

"HOW?" Soi Fon shouted.

Yoruichi smirked

"Oh, you have fallen bad for him, eh Soi Fon? No one knows for sure I'm afraid. All we know is that he has been in Kisuke's basement for a week. Until yesterday nothing had happened. Then, all of a sudden, a dark pressure began rising and is fluxing even as we speak."

"What does it all mean?"

"We think he's fighting his inner hollow for his powers, but he is losing and needs some help."

Soi Fon looked up at Yoruichi who smirked when she saw the young girls resolve.

"I will help him."

"Good. Now take this, you will need it when you see him."

* * *

Soi Fon smirked. She was now on her way to the first division barracks for a meeting with the head captain to discuss her departure. Yoruichi was giving her hourly updates on everything that was happening. As of now his powers were stable, but still dark in pressure.

As Soi Fon arrived at the Headquarters of the first division, she saw that the captain commander already waiting for her arrival. She hoped that he would let her go.

"Captain Fon may I ask why you are here?"

"Sir, I have a request to make."

"And what is that?"

"Allow me to go to the Human world to assist Kurosaki Ichigo in restoring his powers."

"And why is this important to you and not to Kuchiki Rukia or Abarai Renji due to their experiences in the human world?"

Soi Fon cursed herself. She had hoped the commander wouldn't ask this. 'Well, no point in holding back now,' she thought.

"Over the past several months I have found that I harbour feelings for Kurosaki Ichigo and I was hoping that you would allow me to explore those feelings by helping him."

The commander smirked.

"Love is a beautiful thing, Captain Fon. It allows us strength we never knew we had and pushes barriers we thought were impossible to overcome. I have already made arrangements for you to leave. Your division will be covered by me. Enjoy your time and do let me know how it goes."

Soi Fon thanked the captain commander and was gone in a flash to leave for the human world.

The commander gave a chuckle.

"You can come out now you two."

Out from the shadows came Shihouin Yoruichi and Kurosaki Isshin.

"Wow, my son has attracted a cute and powerful one."

"Well, my little bee and your son will be an interesting couple. Do you not think so?"

The two started laughing until the commander cut in.

"Hmm, can you imagine how emotionally wound up their child would be and what would happen if that child fell in love?"

The three of them paled. The last thing they needed was the spawn of Ichigo and Soi Fon rampaging through Soul Society. Not even Kenpachi wanted part of that.

* * *

Soi Fon raced into Urahara's Shoten where she was met by the owner himself.

"Where is he?" She snapped.

"Where is who, Captain Fon?"

She grabbed him by the collar and picked him up.

"Down the ladder."

Hell, not even Urahara was brave enough to mess with love,

As Soi Fon landed she was met with a heavy and dense reiastu.

"Ichigo," she said softly

She released her own spiritual pressure and slowly made her way to Ichigo. She reached into her pocket and found the item Yoruichi gave her.

"Now listen Soi Fon this is a spirit rope. It will allow you to enter Ichigo's inner world for one hour. Use your time wisely and try to help him as best as you can. It will activate once you have tied a knot and shout 'SUPER INNER WORLD ROPE ACTIVATE!'"

Soi Fon sighed, 'here goes nothing.'

"SUPER INNER WORLD ROPE ACTIVATE!"

All of a sudden she heard some laughing from up the ladder.

"Damn that bastard I will kill him when I do-"

She didn't get to finish her sentence before she blacked out.

* * *

As she awoke she found herself on some buildings. As she came to her senses she began to panic. She was under water and the buildings were at the wrong angle. All of a sudden there was a massive explosion to her left. As she turned she saw two figures land a few feet away from her she got up and ran towards them. As they rose she could see one of them was Ichigo and the other looked like an albino clone of him.

"ICHIGO!"

Both figures turned to face her.

"Soi Fon, what are you doing here?"

"I came here to help you."

All of a sudden the albino rose from the floor and smirked at them.

"Sup king? Nice to meet ya queen," he said as he winked at Soi Fon.

"Queen?" They both murmured.

"Get ready, he's coming."

All of a sudden a massive explosion rang out and there stood Ichigo's hollow form, except that it was jet black instead of all white.

All three of them winced at the vast amount of pressure the creature released on them.

"What is that?" Soi Fon asked

Ichigo turned to her, grabbed her and flash stepped away.

"That is Zangetsu, and he is pissed at us for sealing him away."

* * *

**So yeah Zangetsu is pretty pissed how will they beat him and what will Soi Fon say to Ichigo once this is all over? Once again thanks alot and please review means alot cheers xxxxxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**HELLO AGAIN HOW ARE WLLL HOPE YOU ALL HAD A GOOD CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR AS FOR ME I HAD A QUIT ONE ON BOTH ACCOUNTS, ANY WAY ON WITH THE STORY THIS IS CHAPTER 3 AND IT HAS SOME AWESOME PLOT DEVEOLPMENT WITH ICHIGO AND SOI FON THANKS ALOT AND PLEASE REVIEW AND ALERT X**

* * *

**Hopeful Hearts**

**Chapter Three**

**

* * *

**Shiro and Ichigo were panting for breath. The albino turned to the orange head.

"Tell you what is so fucked up about this."

"What's that?"

"That that should be me killing you, and now here we are working together to stop the old man."

Ichigo smirked. The hollow had a point. It was a strange position to be in with his hollow actually helping it.

"Why can't you just turn into that form, you already did once?"

"Pff! Iif only king. Since you sealed our powers they have become scrambled I have got your Shinigami powers and he got your hollow powers."

Zangetsu sprang from the half destroyed building with Soi Fon. he had his hands around her throat. Ichigo's eyes widened.

"SOI FON!"

Ichigo charged towards Zangetsu. Just as he was close the Zanpaktou spirit shot a cero completely through him, Ichigo's eyes went completely dead and his limp body was kicked into one of the many skyscrapers.

Soi Fon began to cry that he was dead, once you get killed in your inner world it relates to the real world. She had lost the very last thing she had ever felt affection for. She loved him and she never got to tell him. Now she would be alone forever. She saw his hollow run over to where his body landed, but she knew better. He was dead and nothing would change that. Her only wish was that the beast that was holding her would kill her and let her pain end. The beast threw her to the floor and began to charge a cero. Soi Fon looked at the beast and smiled. At least she could hope to meet him again. The explosion covered the area. She opened her eyes and checked herself. She was still alive! She looked in front of her to see a white hollow form. It turned to her and within a flash, before she could even think she was 200 yards away from Zangetsu. Soi Fon looked up as the creature that had saved her roared and felt herself flinch.

"Ichigo," she murmured.

The creature lifted up his horned mask and turned to Soi Fon. The petite girl gasped when she saw Ichigo smirking at her.

"Hey little bee."

"I...I...I saw you die!"

"Yeah, about that, I have died a few times now. This seems to be the way things go, although I've never had control before now."

"How do you feel?"

Ichigo gave her a Shiro style smirk.

"Powerful. Thank you for your help Soi, I will take it from here."

'Did he just give me a pet name' Soi Fon thought as she blushed intensely.

Ichigo put the young girl down and disappeared from sight only to re appear in front of Zangetsu who could only parry from Ichigo's attack. The two started to up there speed and even the captain of squad two had trouble keeping up as they pushed each other harder and harder. It seemed that Ichigo had the upper hand at the moment.

"He is pretty strong isn't he?"

Soi Fon spun around to see a badly bruised and weak Shiro step from the rubble. She was hesitant at first, but eventually gave him a hand.

"Damn, he really is pissed. He is just playing with Zangetsu."

"How do you know?"

"I may be a hollow, but I'm his hollow. I can tell his power level by heart and at the moment he's only using about a 10th."

Soi Fon sat there in amazement. A 10th! This kid could give the commander a run for his money as strong as he was.

'And he is smoking hot, as well. Get yourself some nice clothes to finally make you look like a women and you have yourself a catch there,' Suzumebachi decided to add from within her mind.

'Shut up you! Nothing is wrong with my clothes. Now be gone!'

She shook her head which made Shiro give her a questioning look.

"What!" she hissed coldly.

Shiro put on his sadistic smirk before getting serious.

"You know you plague his mind right? There isn't a day that has gone past since Sōukyoku hill that he hasn't thought of you."

"Why are you telling me this?" She tried to hide the joy in her voice, but seemed to have failed seeing as Shiro's smirk was back.

"Because Queen, the King is a little dense in these situations. So don't make the mistake that midget noble and the redhead with the big boobs did and wait for him to confess. King is a being that responds to action and acts on impulse. Just look at his ten days of training in that perverted shop keepers underground training facility, the three days under Sōukyoku Hill for Bankai, the one month for his mask, and the three months to become ascend from the level of a Shinigami."

Soi Fon looked at Shiro and gave him a warm smile.

"Pff! Don't look at me like that bitch. I only like you because you make it sunny hear and I hate the rain. Besides, its time to go. The battle is almost over."

"What? How do you kn-"

A massive explosion came from about 500 yards away from them, and Ichigo appeared in front of the pair. He was carrying Zangetsu, who had reverted back into his regular old man state, over his shoulder. Ichigo threw him to the floor.

"I'm sorry old man that I sealed you away and for making it rain here, but it had to be done as no one else could stop Aizen except me."

Zangetsu smiled at the young man. "I never hated you. I just needed you to prove to me that you wanted my powers once again and you passed as always."

"Yeah, thanks old man. Perhaps next time try not to kill me."

Zangetsu shrugged.

"Hmm, maybe. It seems to work. Just ask the forth Espada. However it is time for you to go."

A bright light took over both of the Shinigami's eyes and they were gone. Zangetsu looked up.

"It looks like it will finally stop raining here."

"Yeah, I agree with you there. She will be a good influence on him. I can feel and see him getting stronger with the new techniques we have been working on."

"Indeed."

* * *

As the two awoke they found Kisuke staring at them.

"Well I must say Kurosaki-san, you gave us quite a scare when your spiritual pressure disappeared. Although, now it seems you have a lot more than when you beat Aizen. How come?"

"I honestly don't know Hat 'N' Clog's."

"Well maybe in time you will. Anyway, I must be leaving. Stay safe Ichigo, Soi Fon."

Soi Fon glared at the former captain before looking at Ichigo who was smiling at her.

"What is it?"

"Thank you Soi, but what happens now? I mean, do you have to go back now that I have my powers back."

He tried to hold back his sadness, but Soi Fon picked up on it straight away. She walked over to the orange haired Shinigami.

"Soi, what are you do-"

He was silenced by her lips hitting his. He resisted at first, but eventually moulded himself into the kiss. A massive electrical current flowed through his body. He had never felt like this. It was amazing! His head felt as if it was on fire. As Soi pulled away from him she smiled at him.

"I'm not going anywhere until we are both ready."

"Thank you."

"So what are we going to do now?"

"Well I don't know about you, but I need a shower so you can come back to my house, if you want."

"Sounds like fun."

The pair thanked Urahara, which was a kick in the back and an elbow to the face for his perverted comment, and then headed down the street. Having a girl holding onto his arm as they walked was a completely new experience for Ichigo. Whether he liked it or not he loved this girl and nothing would stop him and he knew that she felt the same.

"Hey Ichigo what's your family like?"

Ichigo paled at the question. He had forgotten one thing that might put Soi Fon off him. Isshin Kurosaki.

* * *

dun dun dun! THE EVIL THAT IS KUROSAKI ISSHIN dont worry i will bring him into it next chapter can you imagine the fun of it :D! also im gunna do a few fillers for day to day activities for Ichigo and soi fon so if you would liek them to do or go somewere in paticular just leave a message in the review and ill get back to you! obviously you will get crediteted for the idea!


	4. Chapter 4

**FINAL CHAPTER FOR NOW XXXXXXXXXXXXXX WE WILL SEE HOW IT GOES REVIEW IF YU WANT IT TO CONTINUE PLEASE XX**

**

* * *

Hopeful Hearts**

**Chapter Four**

**

* * *

**

Soi Fon and Ichigo had both been deathly silent on the way to Ichigo's house, but for two different reasons. Ichigo's reason was mainly based on fear as he was bringing a girl back to his house. What was he meant to do? Is there a procedure to follow? Was he meant to have her in his room? What would happen if they went in his room? His face became a bright red. He had had Orihime, Tatsuki, Rukia, and even Rangiku in his room before and yet he had never felt like this before. Was it because of his feelings for Soi Fon?

'You're such an idiot it's unreal.'

Ichigo's inner hollow chuckled. He may not be trying to take over the king anymore, but that didn't mean he had any less of a sense of humour. Ichigo sighed. He just had to do what he did best and wing it, and see how it went he just hoped he didn't mess up too badly.

Meanwhile the petite captain next to Ichigo was also having her own problems inside her head.

'He is taking me to his house. Will I meet his family? What if they don't like me? Why did he turn so white when I mentioned his farther?'

'Oh quit your moaning, you just bagged a smoking hot man. Just let things flow naturally and the good times will come, if you know what I mean,' Suzumebachi decided to add to Soi Fon's thoughts, even adding a wink as she said the last part. Soi Fon blushed red; she knew Suzumebachi was right in MOST of her points, For once in her life she would chill and not try and take control.

Finally the silence was broken by Soi Fon due to frustration on her part with the lack of conversation.

"I've never seen that hollow form before."

"It's only ever happened one other time."

"What happened?"

"I was fighting the 4th Espada in his second release and he killed me"

Soi Fon eyes widened she felt a rage build up in her

"How are you alive?"

"Well Inoue tried healing me but it didn't work. But my desire to protect activated Shiro and then I just went berserk and complexly mutilated the Espada, but also in my rage I tried to finish him off. Ishida stopped me, then I stabbed him."

Soi Fon looked at the orange haired hero and could see the hurt and regret on his face. She touched his cheek and smiled at him.

"You're stronger now and I know that you won't let that happen."

She quickly placed a quick kiss on his lips and he smiled at her.

"Thanks Soi, I've never seen this side to you."

"Hmm, no one has."

"Why?"

"I guess it's because of the coldness I put out everyone assumes I'm a stuck up bitch, but unfortunately, it comes with the job. Sorry."

Ichigo smiled.

"Don't be sorry I'm lucky to see this side of you and if I'm the only one that gets to see you like that then great, and if anyone calls you a bitch then I'll let them know exactly what I think."

His spiritual pressure rose as he said the last bit. She should ask Ichigo about what level he was currently at.

As they approached the house Ichigo stopped and began to walk to the door.

"You might want to step back a little."

"Ichigo, there's Shinigami in that house."

"Yeah, that's probably my dad why?"

"No, there are three."

"Wha-"

Ichigo was cut off as the door opened.

"YOU'RE !"

Ichigo went flying past Soi Fon, as his farther stood at the door with a smug grin on his face he turned to see Soi Fon.

"Captain Soi Fon, it's a pleasure to see you."

"Thank you, Kurosaki Isshin."

"Why are you here?"

"Well you see-"

"Are you here with my son? What has he done now? He's only had his power for 5 minutes and now you're already here."

"No, it's that-"

"Wait he is with you, does that mean you're not his girlfri-"

Isshin couldn't finish his evaluating as Ichigo had recovered and silenced his farther with a punch to the face.

"SHE'S MY GIRLFRIEND! YES! NOW CARE TO EXPLAIN WHO IS IN THE HOUSE!" He shouted before realising what he had said and quickly blushed as did the other party in question.

"C'mon Soi, you might as well come in now that you have met the idiot."

As Ichigo walked into the living room/kitchen with Soi Fon he quickly stopped as he saw his sisters sitting on the couch they quickly turned and looked up at him. He smirked as he saw their eyes widen as they saw their hands were intertwined.

"Ichi-nii is that your girlfriend?"

"Well you see Yu-"

"! MY ONLY SON IS BECOMING A MAN!"

Karin quickly hit the old man down.

"Leave Ichigo alone for once!"

Ichigo sighed as his dad ran off into the other room crying about how his children hate him and how bad they have turned out. Soi Fon looked at the scene with complete confusion on her face.

"Err, Ichigo is this normal?"

"Unfortunately, this is as normal as it gets, run while you still can."

"SHUT UP KARIN, stop making us sound worse than we are."

Ichigo glared at his sister who smirked at him.

All of a sudden Isshin was back in the room however he was calm and composed for once.

"Sooo, Ichigo where is she going to sleep?"

"I guess were Rukia normally stays."

"NOPE!"

Ichigo twitched slightly.

"Why not?"

"It's broken."

"SINCE WHEN?"

All of a sudden Isshin shunpo'd away then returned.

"Since now."

The whole family dead panned at Isshin could he make it more obvious?

"Fine Soi you can stay in my room, let's go."

All of a sudden he was hit in the back of his head.

"What the hell da- Soi!"

Ichigo turned to see his apparent girlfriend glaring at him.

"Are you not going to introduce me to your sisters!"

Ichigo just stared at them all wide eyes. After his dads fiasco he had completely forgotten about them and introducing Soi Fon.

"Err, sorry girls this is Soi Fon... my girlfriend." Both Shinigami in question blushed furiously.

"Soi these are my sisters Karin and Yuzu."

"Hey."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Fon-san."

"Please call me Soi."

"So, Soi-chan, are you a Shinigami like my brother?"

"Yes, I am captain of squad two."

"Oh, a captain. What does your squad specialise in?"

"Stealth and hand to hand combat."

Karin's picked up on the last bit.

"Can you teach me?"

All of a sudden Ichigo's eyes widened as he saw a grin on Soi Fon's face.

"NO KARIN YOU'RE NOT EVEN A SHINIGAMI!"

"Oh really?"

All of a sudden Karin grabbed Ichigo's badge and pushed it against herself and Yuzu.

The bodies dropped and there stood Karin and Yuzu in full Shinigami wear. Ichigo's eyes widened.

"Since when?"

"When you left for Hueco Mundo," Karin replied nonchalantly.

Ichigo sighed. He had expected that both him and his farther were Shinigami and both Karin and Yuzu could see spirits, he was just amazed at how much they had gone along, by the looks of things Karin was about a vice captains level where as Yuzu was about mid seat. However, there wasn't much he could do now accept go with the flow.

"Still, Soi is not teaching you. Shinigami or not."

An evil grin appeared on Karin's face and Ichigo instantly began to feel uneasy.

"That's fine I guess."

"Err good, come on Soi, I'll show you to your room."

As the pair began to walk to the stairs Karin called out.

"Oh, by the way Fon-taichou, do you want to see pictures of Ichii-nii as a baby, I'm sure dad has lots of ones with him in the bath?"

Ichigo paled, Soi Fon caught on immediately and smirked.

"Of course Karin-chan, I'd love to see tho-"

"FINE! Soi can teach you if she wants to."

Soi Fon looked at Karin and smiled.

"Not a problem we will discuss training tomorrow."

Karin bowed to the captain and poked her tongue out at Ichigo as she walked back to the sofa she saw Yuzu had joined her.

"So what do you think Karin?"

"I like her a lot, she's tough and from what dad told us she's a hard ass, but I can tell there is a different side of her and she makes Ichii-nii smile which is great also."

"I agree, she will be good for him."

"I also agree to" Isshin added has he joined them.

"However, I'm afraid things will change soon."

Karin and Yuzu looked at their farther and nodded today was a good day for Ichigo.

(Line break)

As Ichigo and Soi Fon got upstairs Ichigo asked her if she needed a shower or anything to which the 2nd squad captain politely declined. After Ichigo popped out for a while to have a shower Soi Fon began to think.

WOW I'm really in his room, it smells like him. So what happens now will I sleep in the bed or the floor, I don't think he would let me sleep on the floor. Hmm maybe I should offer to sleep in the closet where Rukia did that would be best.

As Ichigo got out the shower he walked in to his room naturally forgetting Soi Fon was in there. Both of them grew a deep, dark shade of red when Ichigo walked in with just a Soi Fon looked at him hungrily he was built amazingly not a single bit of fat on him just pure muscle. Meanwhile Ichigo was also having trouble keeping his emotions in check and quickly had to leave the room before he got to 'stiff'

After the short fiasco Ichigo now clothed but still topless walked back into his room with only a slight tinge on his cheeks.

"Err sorry about that Soi I forgot you was in here."

Soi Fon let out a smile girly giggle.

"It's fine Ichigo."

The young strawberry smiled and kissed Soi Fon on the lips before they rolled onto his bed, as the kiss deepened things became more intense however Ichigo was not quite ready for this. He pulled away.

"Soi, would you spend the night with me in my bed."

Ichigo's eyes widened at what he had just said while Soi Fon raised an eyebrow

"Nonononono! Not like that! I meant just stay in my bed with me. Clothed. Please."

Soi Fon smiled at how flustered he was.

"Of course Ichigo."

With that the two lovers cuddled each other and fell asleep in each other's arms, and for the first time in 17 months his dreams were no longer about the rain, but about the sunshine and a bee

* * *

**OK OKOK FIRST THIGNS FIRST I AM HAVE NOT DECIDED WETHER TO CONTINUE THIS OR QUIT IT AND LEAVE IT AS IT, AS OF THE MOMENT ITS ON COMPLETE AND I WILL CONTINE YOU WITH LOOK BACK BUT NEVER FORGET FOR NOW THANKS ALOT PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW IF YOU WANT ME TO WRITE ANOTHER.**

**Thanks as always Nick x**


	5. Chapter 5

**AHAHA IM BACK WOULD YOU BELEIVE IT! PLEASE READ THE AUTHORS NOTE AT THE BOTTOM AS THAT SHOULD CRUSH ANY DOUBTS YOU HAVE WHAT SO EVER AND GIVE YOU A CHOICE IN WHAT YOU GUYS WANT ME TO DO NEXT. SO ENJOY**

* * *

_The young strawberry smiled and kissed Soi Fon on the lips before they rolled onto his bed, as the kiss deepened things became more intense however Ichigo was not quite ready for this. He pulled away._

_"Soi, would you spend the night with me in my bed."_

_Ichigo's eyes widened at what he had just said while Soi Fon raised an eyebrow_

_"Nonononono! Not like that! I meant just stay in my bed with me. Clothed. Please."_

_Soi Fon smiled at how flustered he was._

_"Of course Ichigo."_

_With that the two lovers cuddled each other and fell asleep in each other's arms, and for the first time in 17 months his dreams were no longer about the rain, but about the sunshine and a bee._

_(line break)_

Ichigo awoke startled as he felt someone next to him, he quickly calmed down as he realised the events of yesterday.

"so it wasn't a dream"

He said outloud

"Afraid not Ichi, why having second regrets?"

Ichigo smiled and kissed his bed friend on the lips

"Of course not Soi, just had to pinch myself"

Ichigo began to climb out of bed and walked towards his door

"Hey Ichigo I thought you said your dad attacked you every day when you got up"

Ichigo thought for a moment before opening the door and began to walk out before he turned to Soi Fong

"I guess he finally see's that I'm growing up and that I'm not a kid any-"

SMASH

Isshin Kurosaki appeared in the hallway with flying kick. With a smirk on his face he gave a little wave to his son's girlfriend. Soi Fon returned the gesture all be it hesitantly and with a bewildered look on her face.

"HAHA my son didn't I tell you to keep alert. Of course I never would interfere in the morning when you have a beautiful girl in there, who knows what I might find"

Ichigo arose from the floor and quickly punched his dad back

"bastard, I would never do something like that with everyone around"

"Oh so your saying you would if we wasn't?"

Ichigo froze and went bright red, Soi Fon buried her head in embarrassment in to his pillow

"AN OPENING"

Ichigo was floored once again before Ichigo got up and threw his dad down the stairs. Ichigo sighed the old man never changed, he wondered if anyone else had this problem. Did anyone else has a idiot at his father's level. Probably not.

"Oi lin, do you want to take a shower before or after me"

"lin?"

"Shoalin? wasn't that your name"

"err yes how did you know"

"Yourichi told me, why do you not like it, was just that Soi was a bit too formal still"

"No its fine just caught me by surprise Ichi and yes that would be great if I could go first."

Ichigo handed Soi Fon a towel and walked into the hallway. A few moments later the second division captain walked out and Ichigo tried his best not to drool. The petite women took this opportunity and decided to be a little sexy so she swayed her hips a little as she closed the bathroom door and gave Ichigo a little wink just before it closed. Ichigo could feel his nosebleed and just collapsed.

All of a sudden he felt a shadow above him. He opened his eyes to see his younger sister Yuzu.

"Err Oni-san are you ok?"

Ichigo nodded all be it weakly

"oh ok, maybe you should get up and go get ready dad said he wanted to talk to us about something important."

Ichigo nodded once more then walked to him room. Damn that seductive witch, since when did she learn to be that evil. As time passed Ichigo began to wonder what his father wanted, it was a rare occasion to see him normal let alone serious and he just had a feeling this would be one of those rare times. All of a sudden he heard his door open.

"Showers free Ichi"

"ah thanks Lin"

Ichigo smirked time for some sweet revenge, after the young shinigami had finished his shower he put his towel around his waist as low as possible, like he saw in the movies and strolled into his room still wet. Soi Fon looked at him as he walked him and instantly went brighten and her mouth hung open slightly. She needed to get out of the room quick.

"Err..im gunna grab...some breakfast like...yeah now"

Ichigo smirked inwardly but decided to play along and put on an innocent face

"oh if your sure lin, you look a bit red do you want me to check you out?"

Baka, I'm doing enough of that for both us right now, the petite captain thought, god he is so sexy its a crime, how has he never had a girlfriend, maybe I should tell him he wins every poll in the SWA's even though he lost his powers. Nah, she was his and boy when she went back to Soul Society she would make sure people knew he was her and she was his, even if it dented her reputation, some things where worth it. She smiled as she found herself in the kitchen helping Yuzu with the breakfast, all without her paying much attention. She had only been in the Kurosaki household for under 12 hours and yet she never felt more at home. She was broken out of her thoughts however by a poke in the back courtesy of a certain young black haired girl

"Soi-chan, are you ok, we are waiting at the table"

Sure enough, as soon as she looked at the table everyone in the household was staring at her with a mixture of amusement and curiosity. The said women in question blushed. Hard. As the family began to sit down and eat, Soi Fon began to wonder about what Isshin wanted to talk about. Almost hearing her thoughts Ichigo asked his father

"Oi dad what did you want to talk about"

The mood in the atmosphere completely changed as Isshin put on his serious expression.

"Son, im going to soul society for a while to discuss some urgent matters"

Ichigo looked up and could see his father hiding something

"What aren't you telling us dad"

Isshin sighed, he decided it was time they knew

"Now that you have your powers back we are going to move back to soul society"

Ichigo noticed the fact he said back, but decided to ask his father about it when certain ears where not around. The deathly silence filled the kitchen before Karin broke it.

"So Soi-chan you can't hide from us now, sucks to be you"

Ichigo fell from his chair, while soi fon sent a warm smile to the girl. She reminded her so much of herself, the young girl remained strong even when she was unsure.

"I know Karin-chan, what will I do? I won't be able to hold back all the fan girls, especially if he keeps walking around like earlier half naked and flirting with me."

Ichigo went bright red as everyone looked at him, Yuzu with her shocked look, Isshin with his eyes glistening with both his thumbs up, Karin with her smirk and then his new girlfriend with a devious smirk on her face.

"A..Wellll...e...r...she started it"

All of a sudden his dad kicked him and sent him to the other side of the room

"You liar! How dare you talk like that of Fon-chan the delicate flower of soul society"

Ichigo looked up to see Soi smiling at him

"Fucking Bitch"

He hissed out, to which her smirked grew larger. All of a sudden his dad decided to get serious again.

"So while I'm gone id like you and Fon-chan to train Karin and Yuzu in the basic arts of a shinigami, you will train at Urahara's as he has already moved there today with everyone else, also Ichigo it may be worth to train with your girlfriend to finally sort your crappy skills out"

Ichigo punched his dad

"My crappy skills was enough to stop Aizen"

"Well technically that was Urahara"

Ichigo punched him again

"It's times like this when I question if you are our real father"

Karin added

(line break)

Ichigo walked into the Urahara shouten with the 3 girls trailing behind them

"Well I guess this will do, for now"

"Ok let's do this"

The 4 transformed into their Shinigami bodies and dropped down into the training ground, as Ichigo looked across to the girls he saw a resolve and fire burning in their eyes and he knew they was going to get stronger and fast. He just hoped his dad didn't get into too much trouble or worse end up dead, that's the last thing soul society wants, 4 pissed Kurosaki's storming soul society, they could barely handle one. His eyes realised that he already classed Soi Fon as wife material as well as a Kurosaki. He smirked not a bad mistake to make.

* * *

Isshin appeared in the 1st Division headquarters where he was met by Yamamoto.

"So Isshin Kurosaki, have you come to accept my offer"

Isshin smirked at the old man

"Please don't act coy sensei you already know my answer, however I have other more important business to attend to for the future of my family and soul society as well."

Yamamoto's eyes opened slightly

"Oh and what would that be?"

"Well I heard there was an arranged wedding in the making between a Fon and an Omaeda, and as you know I can't let that happen"

"I agree, I don't want your son rampaging around soul society again, especially if his old power level returns, so what are you going to do?"

"A counter offer"

"Hmm, the Omaeda's will not like that, they may challenge Ichigo to a duel"

"He won't lose if they do anyway"

With that Isshin turned and walked towards the door

"How do you know"

Yamamoto asked to the retreating figure of Isshin

Isshin looked over his shoulder and smirked over at Yamamoto

"Because he's my Son"

* * *

**So this is kind of a filler before training and what not obviously Isshin is going to kick up a massive fuss just for Ichigo. I hope you enjoy it, if this story gets quite a lot of attention still I may continue it, so please let me know what you think, obviously no beta reader as she has gone missing I guess she just living life so i am looking once again, sorry if chapters are not as good as others but it will get better!**

**Your good friend **

**Nick **

**XD**


	6. Chapter 6

**OKOKOKOK another chapter here before or after you have read this you guys should check out BLACKOUT2010 IchigoxSoi Fon story, it's a lot better than mine both in plot and in grammar, as I still have no beta reader :( oh well but yeah check it out it's a great story alot of fun as well as NeonZangetsu stories however hes a lazy basted and needs to update the IchigoxSode fanfic of his as i have been waiting for what seems like years for that next update! So if your reading this bug him xxxx AS ALWAYS REVIEWS HELP ME WRITE FASTER!**

* * *

_The 4 transformed into their Shinigami bodies and dropped down into the training ground, as Ichigo looked across to the girls he saw a resolve and fire burning in their eyes and he knew they was going to get stronger and fast. He just hoped his dad didn't get into too much trouble or worse end up dead, that's the last thing soul society wants, 4 pissed Kurosaki's storming soul society, they could barely handle one. His eyes realised that he already classed Soi Fon as wife material as well as a Kurosaki. He smirked not a bad mistake to make._

* * *

_"Hmm, the Omaeda's will not like that, they may challenge Ichigo to a duel"_

_"He won't lose if they do anyway"_

_With that Isshin turned and walked towards the door_

_"How do you know" _

_Yamamoto asked to the retreating figure of Isshin_

_Isshin looked over his shoulder and smirked over at Yamamoto_

_"Because he's my Son"_

* * *

"Ok here is what we are going to do, I propose I go off with Karin and Ichigo, you go with Yuzu and we will try to get them to communicate with their Zanpakutō's then once that is done we teach them shunpo and then kido before finally working on their swordsmanship and Haduka."

Soi Fon said as the 4 of them stood in a circle.

"Err Soi-chan if we awaken our Zanpakutōs why don't we do sword fighting straight away"

"Because Karin-chan, I want you guys to be able to get out of the battle and not in it or at least avoid it in case anything happens to both off you"

Karin and Yuzu blushed out how protective the new woman in their life was already. Kami help them if they ever got boyfriends, both Ichigo and Soi Fon interrogating that poor soul!

Ichigo stepped forward and put his hands on Yuzu's shoulders.

"Thank you Lin"

The said captain scoffed

"Please despite what our relationship is, these girls already have my respect and I will protect them as if they really were my sisters."

Ichigo turned with Yuzu and began to walk off just before he disappeared from sight he turned to his girlfriend with a smirk

"Who knows maybe one day they will be"

All 3 girls blushed all though Yuzu's was harder to see as she was quickly shunpo'd away by Ichigo. The other 2 girls took a seat on the floor and sat in a butterfly position.

"Ok Karin-chan listen up, your Zanpakutō is essentially you, it is the very depths of your soul both the positive and negative thoughts, you must accept them, rejecting them is like ignoring yourself, you must have inner peace. They do have independent thought but ultimately they will always look out for you. So do you have inner peace?"

Before Karin could answer a bright light appeared from Soi Fon's sword and a teenage girl with yellow and black armour over her as well as a huge stinger on her arm, by the looks of her she was a about 19 and a little shorter than Soi Fon herself.

"aww dont sound so cynical, Lin it's easy to get on with your Zanpakutō you just never did what I said"

Karin watched the Zanpakutō in front of her with curious eyes

"why are you in your bankai form?"

The Zanpakutō in question smirked

"Once you achieve bankai I get a choice what form I want to stay in, I normally stay in my standard shikai form but since I get older when you go bankai and Zangetsu-kun gets younger we are around the same age, so we found it better to have some fun"

Suzumebachi added a small wink as she said fun, before she turned to Karin

"now Karin-chan listen, like what Soi said, your Zanpakutō is you, why argue with yourself it's pointless, accept who you are accept who your Zanpakutō is, now focus and close your eyes and focus on the slightest of pulses and then dive into it"

Karin closed her eyes and then felt the pulse, and with her mind grabbed it, she quickly opened her eyes to find her on a small island in the ocean. As she looked around she could she a tall women in a bright blue cloak with a hood covering most of her face, as she got closer Karin realised she was walking on the water. The young Kurosaki also followed her lead and the two met in the middle of the ocean.

"Do you know who I am"

"Your my Zanpakutō"

The figure removed her hood , Karin gasped as she saw the sight, in front of her was a beautiful women the aura she was radiating was just peaceful and calm.

"Your beautiful"

"Thank you my dear, but what makes you think you are worthy to be my Zanpakutō"

"Who knows, you choose me for a reason, the truth is I'm probably not worthy but I promise you if you give me the chance to prove myself I won't let you, no that's not right I won't let us down."

The Zanpakutō smiled her wielder was a lot wiser than her brother.

", NOW THAT BORING STUFF IS OVER, LETS PLAY SOME GAMES! OH I KNOW LETS PLAY UNO"

Karin looked at the Zanpakutō with a shocked expression, what the hell how had she changed that quick, she went from a serious adult to child like, hell she was like that arrancer Ichigo talked about, Nel.

"errr what..."

"OH COME ON SILLY, LETS PLAY SOME GAMES!"

"But why?"

"Ok I'll tell you what every time you beat me at a game of my choice then I'll teach you some new tricks, seems fair"

Karin smiled

"ok what game first?"

"Chess"

"err ok lets go then"

After 7 hours of Chess, Karin had yet to win.

What the hell, how can she play so versatile every time we play her strategy changes, one minute she's over attacking the next she's defensive then baits me in and wins. How can I beat her, wait a minute that's it, this isn't just a game I have to remember what Suzumebachi and Soi-nii said, she is me. Karin smirked she understood the lesson.

"This isn't just a game, the reason you haven't told me your name yet or any of your abilities is because your testing me, you childish because I'm not I had to grow up fast, so I forgot a childhood and then looked down on children that did have them, and I'm guessing your versatile because my Zanpakutō is not just a single strength it is both proficient in attack and defence."

The women smiled and then pushed her king down and stood with her hand out held

"You finally understood, and I'm glad you did you truly are worthy to be my wielder and I hope you will be a good master"

"No we are partners" Karin hugged the energetic women

The gesture caught the spirit off guard but quickly returned the hug she was glad it had been a long wait but it had been worth it and now she couldn't wait to begin this friendship.

"Now my name is Aoihime, it means Blue Princess"

"Wait a minute are you Urahara-san's pair?"

"I am indeed, Benihime is my older sister she said with a smile, now my release command is Flow, Aoihime as for my abilities they are the same 3 you have seen Urahara use they are the shield, the shred and the nake. There are more but for now let's get you to focus on those three. Now when using these skills all you have to do is focus on where you want me to shoot or protect and then call out the command."

Karin nodded understandably she had seen Urahara use them skills numerous times when she first became a shinigami.

"Ok thank you so much Aoihime-chan"

"No thank you Karin-chan"

With that the younger girl disappeared from her inner world and opened her eyes to Soi Fon smiling at her

"I did it soi-nii!"

"I know I saw well done Karin-chan I'm very proud of you, now let's begin sparring and you becoming more familiar with your Zanpakutō"

Karin nodded and got in her fighting stance

* * *

Meanwhile Yuzu had managed to learn her Zanpakutōs name and was currently training with Ichigo on its speed. Her Zanpakutō like Karin's was a pair, however this time it was Unohana's. Ichigo was pleased with how quick she was making progress but wasn't surprised as Yuzu seemed to be able to get along with anybody. However back to the task at hand, speed! Ichigio's speciality and unfortunately Yuzu weakness, she was standing next to the manifested form of her Zanpakutō which Ichigo had been impressed with at how quick she had done that, but both girls had been more level headed than him and they were HIS sisters so it wasn't like they wouldn't progress fast. However Ichigo wasn't even in Bankai form and at the present he was easily dodging the giant creature.

"Come on Yuzu your still slow, I'm not even in bankai form yet push harder what is wrong!"

"I can't Oni-san it won't go any faster"

Ichigo frowned as he dodged the big pink creature before shunpoing behind Yuzu

"I wonder if you are similar to Byakuya, Yuzu try using your hands to follow my movements, I think that may be quicker"

* * *

After 2 hours Ichigo was now currently in bankai form and Yuzu had become even quicker she had yet to hit him or catch him in bankai but she had come close a few times.

"Ok Yuzu I think were done here let's take a break"

He said as he landed infront of her

"aww but Oni-san I haven't caught you yet since you have been in bankai form"

She pouted as she cancelled her shikai, Ichigo smiled and began to chuckle

"Since my powers are back I seem to have gotten stronger and i doubt there is anyone alive at this moment that could catch me in bankai"

"Oh is that so? Would you like to test that theory Ichigo-kun"

Ichigo flinched at that voice but then recovered and smirked to himself

"Careful Lin, wouldn't want you to hurt me just because I beat..."

He disappeared instantly and kissed Soi Fon on the cheek

"you"

He finished with a smirk on his face, the squad 2 captain eyes widened not only did she not see him move she didn't even sense him had he really become this strong and skilled! Only one way to test the theory she thought.

"Girls would you like to go upstairs and see what that stupid shopkeeper has for food, me and your brother are going to have a _friendly_ spar"

Ichigo looked at the group with a raised eyebrow he didn't like the tone of the word friendly at all and had his hands were already on his swords ready because even he knew you never could let your guard down around his new and first girlfriend.

After the girls walked upstairs it left just the two of them staring at each other a look of lust and mischief crossed Soi Fon's eyes before she walked up to Ichigo who still had to let his hands of his swords. Once the girl arrived she gave him a deep kiss before disappearing from his sight, Ichigo instinctively went to grasp his swords before he found them missing!

"Looking for these?"

Ichigo looked up to see her grinning at him holding both his swords

"Sure you know what you're letting yourself into honey"

"Oh im sure I know"

With that she disappeared with a bright orange blur right on her heels, and thus a routine was formed that both of them knew they would make a permanent thing after every training session.

* * *

**Soul Society**

Isshin Kurosaki stood in a room with the head of the Fon clan and the Omeada Clan represented by squad 2's own Marechiyo Omaeda who looked rather pissed off after what he had just heard come out of the older Kurosaki's mouth.

"Am I correct to believe you want to not only cancel a pre arranged marriage which has been set for years but also then set a counter offer with your son?"

The old man from the Fon house commented, Isshin smirked at the man.

"You are correct"

The young clan leader couldn't control his rage any longer.

"ARE YOU MAD, who do you think you are? You just can't come up in here and try and take my Soi Fon from me she has been promised to me and I don't care if your dandelion prick of a son saved the soul so..."

All of a sudden he was put on the floor grasping for breath due to Isshin pushing some of his spiritual power onto the lieutenant.

"Do not insult my son if I was you young one because if he was here you wouldn't be breathing at this point."

"Release him Isshin-sama, he is an idiot who should know better than to insult another clan head"

Isshin released his pressure on the fat oaf

"Just so were clear Ichigo's current level is double mine and that was barely half of my spirit level on the buffon over there, we both know of my son's royalty and his strength so please think ahead for your heir and the future of the clan just change it please."

The old man thought for a moment before nodding his head

"I agree to your demands Kurosaki-sama, however id imagine the Omeada's will challenge him to a duel over her are you ok with this."

"Please that idiot has no change against my son"

"SHUT UP, the second he steps foot in soul society he will fight me on Sokyoku hill, and as for you Kurosaki you will be held prisoner in case he does not show up when the second division guards request his presence"

All of a sudden 5 ninja's appeared in front of Isshin who just smirked and held up his hands before walking back to the Omeada's estate.

"Don't be too long son, you know how bored I get"

* * *

**2 weeks later**

The 4 shinigami stood in front of the senkaimon. It had been a hard two weeks, both the girls had almost reached bankai and required a little more training to complete it as well as being trained in the four forms of shinigami to a high lieutenant level. Soi Fon had been able to find improvements in her own bankai making it smaller and faster while also making it use less energy but yet still keep its power something Suzumebachi said had to do with her having a boyfriend helped her improve. As for Ichigo he had final rounded his abilities to kido and had become pretty decent at it not quite a captain level but he said he would ask Byakuya to help him improve his ability, as much as she wanted to keep teaching him she knew the Kuchiki head would be the better option due to his distaste for distractions a problem her and Ichigo had occurred on many a training session. Their relationship had also progressed a lot since then they had opened up to each other a lot more, she knew about his mother and he knew about Yourichi's betrayal and its effect on her and her family's death. However there was still one thing that worried her about his abilities, which unfortunately was his darker side which although she called it that she would never class it as evil but yet as amazing as he was he still made peace with it, however there still was one problem.

"Ichigo are you sure you want to go you have yet to attain your resurrection"

Ichigo smiled at her and put his hand behind his head

"nah lets go my dad is probably wondering where we are since he hasn't been back for some reason and besides Shiro said it comes from a need, I have yet to need it but when I do I know he will be there ready to let me use it"

She nodded

"Well then girls you ready?"

Both girls nodded to the older women and the 4 walked through the gate, as they arrived above Sokyoku hill they dropped down to see all of the captains and lieutenants looking at him, with interest and bemusement. Before any of them could say anything a loud noise was heard

"ICHIGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

The younger Kurosaki looked over to see his dad hopping up and down surrounded by the punishment squad covered in chains and kido just leaving his head free. Ichigo sighed to himself

"What's the idiot done now?"

Yamamoto stepped forward ignoring the cries of Isshin complaining about his children neglecting him.

"You are about to fight Soi Fon's former suitor for the right to marry her, if you lose or do not fight him you father will be killed and you will be banished from ever talking or coming into contact with Soi Fon ever again, you father has arranged this"

The 3 girls stood wide eyed at what the captain commander had just said just as Soi Fon was about to object Ichigo stepped forward with a confident smirk on his face. All of a sudden a massive pillar of power exploded from Ichigo causing most people to be weak at the knees except the captains and his sisters. They marvelled at just how strong he had become the electricity cackling around him was mesmerizing as was the blue reiatsu swirling around his body. Just then he looked up at the captain commander.

"Well then lets get this over a done with"

* * *

**WELL IM BACK TA DA HOW AWESOME IS THAT HEY AS ALWAYS THE MORE YOU GUYS REVIEW THE QUICKER IM GOING TO UPDATE ALWAYS THE WAY IT WORK WRITERS BLOCK IS GONE!**

**THANKS AS ALWAYS NICK xx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Well well well what this then? Been what a year and ive finally got round to smashing another chapter of this out fingers crossed it will still get some reviews and i will start updating weekly :D**

**As always enjoy and please review**

* * *

_The 3 girls stood wide eyed at what the captain commander had just said just as Soi Fon was about to object Ichigo stepped forward with a confident smirk on his face. All of a sudden a massive pillar of power exploded from Ichigo causing most people to be weak at the knees except the captains and his sisters. They marvelled at just how strong he had become the electricity cackling around him was mesmerizing as was the blue reiatsu swirling around his body. Just then he looked up at the captain commander._

"_Well then lets get this over a done with"_

(line break)

Ichigo stared at the oaf in front of him while continuously squinting his eyes

"What you looking at arsehole!"

Ichigo eyes went back to his usual scowl then turned into a confused look

"Did...Did i fight you?"

Everyone sweat dropped around the orange head god, Soi Fon was the first to recover

"Your kidding right?"

Ichigo turned to her

"what do you mean Lin"

"You knocked him out in one punch when you rescued Rukia...REMEMBER!"

1 minute passed, then another

"ohh yeahhhh, I remember now"

All of a sudden Isshin appeared next to him

"You don't do you" he quickly whispered

"Not a clue" Ichigo quickly replied

"ENOUGH OF THIS, I will kill you dandelion head"

Marechiyo charged at Ichigo who easily dodged the attacks that flew his way before spinning and sending the lieutenant 100 yards away with a kick to the ribs.

"If I did knock you out in one punch then, how do you expect to beat me I'm a lot stronger than I was all those years ago, and from what I can read off you your about a mid level seat defiantly not a lieutenant."

The Omaeda got up quickly but was breathing heavily all of a sudden he smirked and pulled out a sheath from his robes, the hilt of the sword was a hexagon with sides lengthened and shortened to make it look like a diamond.

Ichigo's eyes widened he knew that sword

"no you are stronger however I have this, my secret weapon"

"Don't do it you idiot, you don't know what will happen!"

"HAHA scared Kurosaki this is the sword that has bested you before"

Everyone stared at the two not quite understanding

"Ichigo what is that sword, how do you know it?"

Soi Fon asked confused

Ichigo nodded his head, and a stern look returned

"Well all do, that sword is Kyoka Suigetsu. Aizen's sword, how did you get it!"

"Oh I have my ways now on with the show, Shatter! Kyoka Suigetsu!"

A bright light covered the area as everyone covered their eyes, once the light died down infront of Omaeda stood a beautiful woman with brown hair and all the grace of a princess. She turned her head to face her supposed new wielder and then stabbed in the heart with the sword he had used to summoner her before turning around to Ichigo.

"Its been a while Ichigo Kurosaki, I have missed you"

All of a sudden she appeared in front of him and stroked his face. A growl was heard from Soi Fon as she was being held back by Isshin and the Kurosaki twins. Mean while Ichigo managed to talk despite his blush

"Hello Kyoka Suigetsu, im glad you're still ok despite being away from Aizen."

"Your concern is touching but im afraid I am no longer alone, you know the deal we have"

"I do but they will never allow it"

"They have no choice at this point, after I do this you have to go see him"

"ICHIGO WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON"

Soi Fon managed to recover quicker than most once again, more surprising of how silent the captain commander had been during this turn of events.

Ichigo sighed

"When Aizen was sealed I went over to his sword a picked it up and then she spoke to me she told me about Aizen and I began to learn about him and what he had done, she had wanted to merge with me but wasn't strong enough at the time and she made me promise that one day I would allow to join me as a zanpakuto, considering Zangetsu was fine with it, we just waited for the day she would return."

Everyone's eyes widened at the information that had just been shared if Ichigo did that he would inherit all of Aizens knowledge, was that a good thing? The captain commander stepped forward

"Ichigo Kurosaki, if you do this there is no telling what it will do to your brain and body"

"I know Sir, but a promise is a promise"

All of a sudden he was eloped in a hug and soon found his lips being covered by another pair as he opened his eyes he saw his true love in front of him. The small captain of division 2 looked up at him and smirked

"You better come back, or ill find you and kill you myself"

"I promise ill always return to you lin"

The captain commander stepped forward and smiled at the couple

"Kurosaki Ichigo and Fon Soi, due to the death of Omaeda Marechiyo you are to be arranged to get married once Kurosaki Ichigo returns from his mission I wish you the very best"

The Kurosaki Clan all cheered with joy while Ichigo and Soi Fon just smiled and kissed once again. Before Kyoka Suigetsu stepped forward

"I'm sorry Ichigo but im losing strength we must hurry now"

Ichigo nodded and stepped away from Soi Fon, before Kyoka Suigetsu stepped in front of him and impaled both of them with her sword. A massive light once again appeared and when it died down both figures had disappeared.

Isshin walked up to Soi Fon and put an arm around her shoulder, before saying in a solem voice that is not often heard from Isshin Kurosaki

"Are you going to be my daughter?"

Said future daughter smiled and nodded

"Im fine he will come back, he fears me to much to piss me off"

Isshin Kurosaki smiled the future looked bright for the clan.

* * *

Ichigo opened his eyes and found he was in a large room with a man sitting in a chair

"It's nice to see you again Ichigo Kurosaki"

Ichigo smirked at the man

"I thought you was ment to be all wrapped up and binded"

"Please, do you really think they would hold me"

Ichigo chuckled

"Honestly no, you know why im here"

"To find out about me and your family, I am obviously the best person to tell you after all"

"Of course after all who better to tell me than my Uncle..."

* * *

**BOOOOOOM THERE WE GO HAVE THAT TWIST RIGHT THERE!, didn't see that coming did ya guys, well hope you enjoy i know you all wanted to see fatman get his arse kicked but it seemed too easy so i thought id put a spin on it aswell as giving Ichigo a unique ability a genius above all.**

**Hope you Enjoyed please review**


	8. Chapter 8

**SO we are back and not a year for an update this time arnt I such a nice person I hope you guys enjoy and as always please review xoxoxo**

* * *

_Ichigo opened his eyes and found he was in a large room with a man sitting in a chair_

"_It's nice to see you again Ichigo Kurosaki"_

_Ichigo smirked at the man_

"_I thought you was ment to be all wrapped up and binded"_

"_Please, do you really think they would hold me"_

_Ichigo chuckled_

"_Honestly no, you know why im here"_

"_To find out about me and your family, I am obviously the best person to tell you after all"_

"_Of course after all who better to tell me than my Uncle..." _

* * *

"So what do you want to know I'm guessing now my sword has merged with you, so you have an intellect on mine and Urahara Kisuke Level"

"Why?"

"Why what nephew"

Ichigo smirked at the former captain of division 5 captain as he was playing games

"You know what I mean Uncle"

"Why did I turn on your family and soul society"

Ichigo nodded

"The spirit king is evil, Ichigo he is responsible for so many deaths, including my sister or as you know her your mother."

Ichigo's eyes opened rapidly

"EXPLAIN NOW"

"I will do better than explain I will show you"

After that aizen started raising his spirit pressure

"Forbidden Kido 001 Memory relapse"

All of a sudden the room started to spin and then it exploded in a bright light. Ichigo felt himself being pulled all over the place before hitting the floor and fading into blackness.

* * *

**Meanwhile in soul society**

"No"

"Pleaseeeeeee"

"No"

"Pleaseeeeeee"

"For the last time goat face I will not wear a dress"

Karin shouted before throwing a punch and her father before storming off towards the second division barracks. Hopefully Soi Fon would be there and she could get some training in, it was only fair considering her sister was getting help from the overly nice medical captain. As she neared the door she knocked on it before hearing a voice asking her to enter. As she looked into her future sister's room she was quite surprised how neat it was and how clea...yeah this was expected to be honest why she thought it would be any different, her brother was exactly the same which put her mind at ease that they wouldn't have to many arguments over house care whenever he gets back and they eventually move in together.

"Sup Fon-nii"

"Hey Karin, what can I do for you"

"I heard you didn't have a vice captain after Ichi-nii's new sword killed him"

"That is correct Karin why do you asked"

Soi Fon smirked she already knew this was coming and she would be lying if she hadn't already looked at the girl as a more than suitable and improved version of the buffon.

"I want to be the new vice captain, so that I can get stronger like Ichi-nii and you"

"Oh really, you think ill just give you the position just like that?"

"Of course not sensei, you trained me id never think that."

"Well then follow me we shall spar to decide if you are strong enough"

"I was hoping you would say that, today I will finally beat you"

And with that both disappeared from the office.

After about 5 minutes they reappeared in the division 2 training grounds

"So you ready future sister"

"Of course this time I will beat you"

Both stared at each other before a smirk crossed there face and both shouted at the same time

"SHUNKO"

This would be a battle that even the goddess of flash would have trouble keeping up.

* * *

**4th Division Barracks**

"As I was saying Yuzu-san if your zanpukto is really a clone of mine then when you reach bankai and I have no doubt you will, you will need me around otherwise you may do something you will regret"

"Like what Unohana-taicho"

"I'm not going to lie Yuzu it is horrible what happened when I first activated mine and I have to look at it every day, it's changed my life forever Yuzu I'm sorry it's not possible but your bankai is one of the most destructive in soul society but also one that can turn the tide of a war, it's ok to be scared Yuzu but you are the right person for this no standard Shinigami can wield this power it takes someone with a pure heart and an amazing moral compass"

"Thank for your praise, and I am scared but with you by my side and my will to protect my family, I will come through this, that is a promise!"

Unohana smiled a typical Kurosaki thing to say, their will was there greatest power not there shinigami abilities although they wasn't too shabby at that either

"excellent, you will join my division as 4th seat although you are a vice captain level I kind of want to keep you at a low rank so I have an excuse for training you and its always handy to have an ace in the sleeve, now follow me and I shall show you your duties."

* * *

Ichigo opened his eyes after the bright light ended he looked around and quickly recognised himself in the first division meeting room.

"You know why you are here"

Ichigo's turned around and saw the captain commander although he looked slightly younger than usual.

"You talking to me old man?"

"He cannot hear you this is a memory, my memory to be exact."

He looked to his side to see Aizen next to him

"Where are then?"

"Around 200 years ago"

Ichigo nodded that would explain why the captain commander looked younger

"Yes we do old man , and what the hell do you mean the spirit king want one of us to die!"

Ichigo's eyes widened he knew that voice, he slowly turned around and saw his dad standing there with a stern look on his face he was wearing a captains haori. On his right stood a very young Aizen who looked about Ichigo's current age. Finally he saw the person who was grabbing his fathers arm with a scared look on her face.

"Mom!"

(line break)

**DUN DUN DUNNNNN, so yeah another cliffy as you can see its starting to take shape the story and you will know see what went on in the past involving Ichigo's dad.**

**As always hoep you enjoyed and pleas rate and review**

**Nick xx**


End file.
